Axis Powers vs The Mob of the Dead
by the-hunger-jaws
Summary: When the Axis are imprisoned on Alcatraz, they meet a group of gangsters that share a common desire...escape. But when zombies attack, they and a guard must do two things, blow up stuff and escape. Rated M for Violence, blood and Romano's mouth. Contains my OC.


**Well look at this, Hetalia and Mob of the Dead, I've thought of this for a while and wanted to do it badly, so I'm doing it, so if you want more, please leave at least one review and I'll add another chapter. So favorite, follow and review for Italy holding a Death Machine and mowing down zombies. You know you want it.**

Axis Powers vs The Mob of the Dead

_Chapter 1: The Incarcerated_

_Alcatraz Island Federal Penitentiary_

_November 12, 1945_

In the long prison blocks of Alcatraz lay those with ties to the "Great War". Those who represented the countries of the Axis and the gangsters of the 20's and 30's who were still incarcerated lay in the cells that the greedy, envious, lustful, gluttonous, prideful, slothful, and wrathful used to occupy.

In cell block C were the Axis countries. The representations of the North and South Italy were in cells across the hall. Next to each one of them was representations of Japan and Germany. 8 months of being locked on the Rock had taken its toll. A typical day goes like this.

"This is all your fault potato bastard! If you hadn't gone invading countries, we wouldn't be here!" Romano would yell.

"Will you just be quiet for once; it's not my fault for this!" Germany would counter the Italian's anger. All the while Japan making little to no sound and Italy constant crying for pasta would go on for hours.

To the prisoners of the island, there was no hope of escape from the Rock. Some tried to build a raft to escape but vanished, and others took a more direct route with a knife, a rope, or simply a high place.

But out of all these prisoners, a man by Arthur 'The Weasel' Arlington had come up with a bold plan to escape. He used to be a money counter who would deceive to get a large sum of cash.

He told his daring plan to a select few, including the Axis countries, Salvadore DeLuca, a former mafia boss, Billy Handsome, a killer paid by the mob to kill, Finn O'Leary, a thug who mugged people for information for the mob, and Tank Dempsey, an ex-soldier for the US who committed treason by helping the Germans contain an experiment gone wrong.

As the prisoners went to recreational area, Weasel the group his plan. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do," but he was soon cut off as Romano told him, "Hurry it up rodent, the guards are getting suspicious at us." Germany and Billy shot him a glare that meant shut it. Weasel continued the plan saying, "My plan is to build a plane with parts from the prison. We'll build the plane on the roof, and the parts will be hidden by the guys in the laundry."

With the group intrigued, except for Italy who was watching a seagull fly over him, Weasel told the steps to the escape plan. "Step 1: Get the warden's key, Step 2: Get the plane parts at the dock, showers, infirmary, power station, and the tunnels, Step 3: Build the plane on the roof with the parts, Step 4: Fly to the Golden Gate, escape to the city and split up. So, any objections, if any then we'll be back to the drawing board." Weasel concluded.

"Ve~ what were you talking about, are we going to have pasta?" Italy excitedly asked Sal, who had grown fond for the pasta obsessed Italian. Sal simply stated to him, "Once we get our butts out of here, you'll be swimming in sauce" In which Italy simply replied by passing out on the concrete.

Near the gates Japan and Finn looked through the fence to see the glistening blue ocean, Finn asked "Why so quiet, did you see something?" Japan turned to him and answered, "When I sleep, I see this odd shape, there's a diamond with what looks like lightning bolts coming out of it, very strange."

Japan looked at Finn, who's mouth was agape, he slowly stated "That's what we've been seeing, God, what the hell is going?" Japan shrugged and walked over to the entrance of the building and headed over to the library. "Where the hell are you going?" Finn asked. Japan and told him that he was to going to the library to research the subject. Finn nodded and returned to the fence.

When the prisoners returned to the cells, the group put their plan into action. At 11:00 pm guards Morgan Desmond and Stanley Young were making the rounds on the prisoners when they neared the cells of the soon to be ex-prisoners. Sal was drinking a cup of water when Morgan walked by and commented, "Well, how's the night Mr. Desmond, enjoying it?"

Desmond responded the former boss by saying "Well going good, my wife's divorced me and my son is suing me for damages that I had no knowledge of, so yeah, it's going swell." Sal only smirked and walked to his bed. He then passed the Italian brothers, with Romano sarcastically saying "Hello Mr. Moron" and Italy drawing on the walls with chalk he had found on the walls.

Desmond sighed and walked along, why is it that he had to be the one to be miserable while Stanley had the good life, but maybe luck would come, right?

Stanley walked to the German's cell and asked, "Hello Mr. Ludwig, how you're doing." Germany turned to him and said, "Fine, just worried for Feliciano, he's going to get in trouble soon, I know it." Stanley nodded and walked towards Japan who was sitting on the bed in thought, typical.

Desmond continued his patrol until he heard a groan of pain. "What is it now Arlington!" he yelled, but as he walked towards Weasel's cell, he was stopped by Billy who asked him, "So, are you gonna make him silent, or do I have to do it?" Dempsey joined him and said, "I'll put a bullet in his head if you like." Desmond forcefully slammed his baton onto their cells and yelled at them to be silent.

As he was heading to Weasel's cell, Stanley blocked his way and told him, "I'll handle him, just keep an eye on the prisoners." Desmond nodded and backtracked to the other inmates.

Stanley entered the cell, and as he was about to yell when he felt a warm feeling that spread to his chest, quickly losing consciousness he saw his blood pouring out his jugular, and above him, Arlington holding a blade dripping with his own blood. That was the last he saw as he dropped dead on the floor.

Weasel chuckled and stole the keys from the dead guard and ran to his accomplice's cells. First were Billy and Dempsey who applauded him for his recent murder. Next was Germany and Japan who had been anticipating the escape by making small talk or none at all. Then were the Italians who had no idea what Weasel did, but Romano could tell with the bloody dagger in his hand, it wasn't pretty. At last Finn and Sal were free and waiting to blow the joint.

As he continued his patrol, Desmond heard the sound of cell doors, realizing what was happening, ran to the cell block, revolver loaded and in hand.

As the inmates discussed the next step, Billy chuckled and handed out snub nose revolvers to his allies saying, "Here you boys, courtesy of your favorite warden." It looked promising, everyone holding their weapons, except for Italy, who held a white flag, much to the group's annoyance.

Sal, especially annoyed, told the North of Italy, "If you want your pasta and pizza, throw that garbage away, be a man, and grab the gun." Italy, scared was about to speak, "Ve~ but I haven't been tau- _BANG!_ A bullet had just snapped Italy's white flag in half, as he picked the flag, the rest turned to see Desmond with his revolver aiming at their heads.

"Put the guns down and get on the ground now!" Desmond yelled, yet it fell on deaf ears. As Romano yelled at the guard for almost killing his fratello, but that wasn't the main concern. Germany turned to Italy and told him that, "You need to learn how to use a gun, so when hold it, use two hands and aim using the sight." Italy nodded and then continued to search for the rest of the flag when he saw a figure in the dark.

Desmond just wanted to pull the trigger on the men, he thought, "How the hell did these guys escape, but they won't get far." He raised his revolver and was about when Italy ran and slammed into Weasel. Weasel, heavily annoyed asked him, "What is it, you know this is serious." He just finished when he saw a man slowly walking towards them. So he alerted the group, what they saw was horrifying, the corpse of Stanley, walking towards them.

Desmond was terrified, the dead now walking amongst the living, to him it was fantastical, but it wasn't. Weasel told the group, "That's impossible, I killed him." But Japan didn't believe him and argued, "It seems that you didn't kill him, you must ha," but was cut off, when the creature screamed in a voice that couldn't be human.

Soon Billy had enough of it and snatched his gun. "Alright, I'll do it myself, guys can't do anything, seriously." He scoffed and placed a slug in what appeared to be between the ribcage, which be the lungs. But it just hit the undead and seemed to have done no damage, and it kept coming.

Amazed, Desmond walked over and told the group, "Just this once, let's calls a temporary alliance." Everyone agreed and lined up in a horizontal line facing the undead creature. Germany held his gun and told Italy, "Don't miss, or it's the end of us." Italy gulped and nodded, he then shot his gun and everyone followed. They kept firing; most of their shots hitting their designated target, but it stumbled on.

Soon it was almost in touching range when one of Italy's bullets found its mark and silencing the zombie. Japan told Finn, "This makes no sense; I fear that there may be worse to come." Sal turned to him, "You don't say Japan." he said. When the men looked at their surroundings, no words were spoken.

The prison was in disarray. Fires, debris, skulls with candles littered the ground. As Italy looked around, he felt a drip of seemed to be water, so he looked up and was on the verge of a heart attack. Corpses strapped in chains and covered in white cloth were scattered around the prison. On the walls were messages written in blood.

"Good God, what is going on?" Desmond said, but no answer, make that no human answer. The sound of hundreds of cell doors opening echoed across the island. When the men went to cell block C, their worst nightmares had been realized. Hundreds of zombies, guards and inmates, left their cells and went straight for the men. There seemed to be two options, stay and fight, or run and fight. It was their choice, what lay ahead, was unknown to them, was a bloodbath.

**Well, looks like there will be no mercy on them later. So please follow, favorite, and just leave one review for another chapter. So see you later peoples.**


End file.
